Joining Forces
by 1412PhantomWriter27
Summary: Summary: Shinichi has just gotten his body back and a certain Phantom Thief is happy. Both their parents send them off to Kaito's cousin in America. There the two terrorize our favorite teen superheroes and bring down the Organization at the same time. The Young Justice, the FBI, and the others all team up to take down the BO, none of know what is in store for them.
1. Prolgue

**Joining Forces**

 **Summary:** Shinichi has just gotten his body back and a certain Phantom Thief is happy. Both their parents send them off to Kaito's cousin in America. There the two terrorize our favorite teen superheroes and bring down the Organization at the same time. The Young Justice, the FBI, and the others all team up to take down the BO, none of know what is in store for them but Shinichi and Kaito are going to do it together and they will end what others have started.

 **Pairings:** Shinichi/Kaito

 **Disclaimer:** **I do not own Detective Conan, or Young Justice.**

 **Prologue**

Shinichi stretched to feel out his body, it had been a week since he had gotten back his body and said goodbye to everyone as Conan, except for one person. All he said to him is that he would be out of town with his parents for the next two weeks.

Haibara had kept him in the house for 3 days to make sure the antidote worked, the last four day was spent on the assignments that his teacher had sent over, and he had arranged it with the school so he wouldn't be too behind on school work. He was getting ready to go to school today and confront Ran about his feelings today.

He sighed thinking about how that was going to go and walked out the door. Shinichi reached the school when the first bell rang, and headed to his class. He wasn't going to stay the entire day just until lunch where he would tell Ran.

Shinichi opened the door to his class and was met with gasps, Shinichi ignored the gasps and pulled out the assignment for his homeroom teacher. The teacher just nodded and he walked to his seat and sat down once the lesson had begun to take place.

A paper slid onto his desk he looked down to see it was from Ran.

 _Where have you been? And why didn't you tell me that you were coming back today? -Ran_

Shinichi took out a pencil.

 _Well I kind of wanted to surprise you and I'm only going to be staying until lunch before I have to go somewhere after school. –S_

 _Where are you going? Do you have another case again, you just got back. –R_

 _No it's not a new case, I'm still working on one and I can't tell you about it. I'm leaving after or during lunch because I have to meet someone. –S_

 _Why can't you tell me? And who are you going to see? –R_

 _I can't tell you but before I leave I need to talk to you, meet me up on the roof at the beginning of lunch. –S_

 _Okay. –R_

Shinichi sighed and looked over to his childhood friend where she had a red tint on her face, he turned back to the lesson and wrote down some notes.

-Bell rings—

 **On the roof**

Shinichi was looking over the school when he heard the door behind him open to reveal Ran stepping out. He hardened his resolve and walked towards her.

"Hey, Ran." He started off.

"I'm fine, what did you want to talk about?"

"I wanted to talk about what happened in London." He said bluntly, he saw turn a little red at the mention of London, before he continued.

"Look I know it's was almost half a year ago but I wanted to tell you that, I no longer have those types of feelings for you. I see you more as a sister now." He saw her face look heartbroken and tears were threatening to fall out.

"Shinichi what are you talking about? Are you saying that you no longer love?" Tears were now rolling down her face, before she hardened her face a bit. "Who is she?"

"What?" Was all he could think of saying.

"I want to know who she is, people don't just change their minds on who they love, so I want to know who she is." Ran tears were still running down her face.

Shinichi scratched his cheek, "Um, well I've known him for years and I kind of met up with him a couple of months ago, on one of my cases and well next I know I had feelings for him and we started to go out about a month ago."

Ran was surprised that Shinichi was in love with someone of the same sex but when she saw his face when he mentioned him she knew that she would never stand a chance to whoever he was in love with.

"Okay, but as your sister I need to meet him and have the right to threaten him if he hurts you."

Shinichi looked at her dumbfounded that she had accepted it so fast, he thought she would hit him or something. He started to laugh when he thought about what she had said.

Ran saw he friend give a real laugh that she hadn't heard in a while, she smiled and thought that it was probably his boyfriend that made him loosen up instead of being closed off like before.

Shinichi sobered up from his laugh before he said goodbye to Ran and headed off to Ekoda High School, hoping that he would surprise his boyfriend and his class.

With a grin he walked off campus.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Kaito was bored, it had been a week since his boyfriend had told him that his parents were coming to get him, and he would be gone for two weeks. He had gone a pranking spree the first couple of days to fill the emptiness but it wasn't the same. So here he was with his head on his desk sighing not caring that the rest of the class was freaked out, while Akako and Aoko looked at him some concern and Hakuba was looking at him with a calculating look.

At lunch he didn't even move he was just sighing some more and didn't even notice two people come up to the side of his desk.

"Okay, BaKaito I don't know what's wrong with you today but what's wrong? You've haven't pulled a single prank today and you haven't even tried to peek at me today, so what's wrong or I will pull out _that._ " Aoko had threatened but looking at her face he saw the concern.

"Well my boyfriend had left town and he won't be back for another week and a half, and it's so boring without him being in town." He announced not caring that people had turned their heads so fast they had a whiplash at the announcement. Aoko and Hakuba eyes widened at his statement and he would have laughed but he didn't feel like it.

"Kaito you have a b-bb-boy-friend." Aoko stuttered out the last word.

'Oh yeah, I forgot no one other than his mom and Akako knew that he was dating someone, ah oh well, he just wanted his boyfriend to come back sooner.

"Yeah, I've known the guy for years and a couple months ago we started to hang out and we started to date soon after." He understood that many people thought he and Aoko would end up together but he never saw her that way, he's always seen her as a sister.

"Can't you just call him or text him?" Hakuba said.

"Nope, apparently his mom took his phone along with any other phone in the family and hid them so they could bond together on their vacation, while escaping his father's editors." He said depressed at the thought of not being able to see his boyfriend for the week and a half.

The doors to the classroom opened and people gasped, Kaito to depressed didn't look that way. Aoko and Hakuba on the other hand looked over and gasped at who entered the room.

Hakuba knew who he was but never had the chance to meet him in person. He didn't even realize that he had looked some much like the depressed thief behind him.

Aoko didn't know who the stranger was but he looked exactly like his childhood friend, except his hair was neater and his eyes were blue not purple like Kaito's. He had a small box of chocolate in his hand and was walking straight towards them.

When Shinichi was almost to the school he got out a small packet of chocolate for Kaito and walked on the school grounds. He ignored the looks he was getting from people and asked some one where Kaito's classroom was at. He thanked them and started to walk 2-B which was on the next floor.

The closer he got to the classroom the more nervous he became, so when he opened the door to Kaito's class he ignored the stares he was getting and the gasps that came from everyone else. He scanned the room quickly and spotted Kaito at his desk not even looking at him and was too out it to even look over.

He smirked and started to walk over to him, he saw Kaito's friends surrounding him and he motioned them to step aside and shushed them to wanting to surprise Kaito.

He took a small breath, "Kaito! I leave for a week and this is how you become?! If I knew you were going to be this depressed I wouldn't have gotten you any of your favorite chocolate." Shinichi saw Kaito jump out of his seat and look at him shocked. Shinichi got closer to him and kissed him which was returned immediately. Shinichi pulled Kaito in closer to deepen the kiss.

Kaito on the other hand was still in shock, first he was surprised when he heard his boyfriend call him out and scold him, and then he was pulled into a mind-numbing kiss. He didn't even care that there was other people in the room. He just got closer to him, to feel the warmth from the other's body and inhaled the scent of coffee and chocolate that he loved so much.

A cough interrupted the kiss that made Shinichi pull back and look at the detective next to him with an annoyed expression. Kaito whimpered at the loss of the other's mouth before he remembered where he was at and who he was talking to, his face began to feel warm before looking over to Hakuba and Aoko.

"Yes?" Was all Shinichi said in a neutral voice.

Hakuba cleared his throat once more before speaking and looking at Kaito, "Kuroba don't you think it's wise to introduce us to your boyfriend?" He sounded unsure at the end, but it made Kaito snap fully back into reality.

Kaito straightened up a bit more and coughed into his hand trying to control the blush on his face, "Ah, right, Aoko, Hakuba, this is Kudo Shinichi, the Detective of the East and my boyfriend." Kaito turned to his boyfriend and introduced him to his friends, "Shinichi, this is Nakamori Aoko, my childhood friend and Hakuba Saguru, a detective from England and the one who keeps accusing me to be KID."

"It's a pleasure to meet you two, I've heard a lot about you two." Shinichi said in a pleasant voice while shaking each of their hands.

"Oh no it's a pleasure, although I would say the same about you but we didn't even know about you until a couple minutes ago." Aoko returned the handshake.

"Forgive him please, we wanted to keep our relationship a secret for a while although it doesn't matter all that much now since it's out." Shinichi said nonchalantly.

"Oh sorry about that Shinichi, I was a bit out of it ever since you left. Although I have to ask," Kaito paused, "Are you back?" Everyone in the room was confused by this question other than Akako and Shinichi himself.

"Yes, I'm back for good this time, although I still need to go out to hunt some crows." Shinichi said with a smile lighting up his face.

Kaito gave a giant _Whoop_ , before jumping into his boyfriend's arms. "Oh my so it's permanent then you won't have to be going back anymore. We have to go celebrate!" Kaito yelled the last part a bit excited to be able to go out in public with Shinichi without having to hide his affections like he did when he was Conan.

Everyone else was just lost with their conversation, but thought it just had something to do with why the Detective of the East had disappeared about a year ago.

"Oh yeah about that, so apparently my parents and your parents have been friends for years and we actually met when we were kids but I don't really remember, and when they heard we were together and that I was back, they set up the family plane and two tickets to America to spend time with your cousin Richard. They said it would be good if we took a break and just spend some time somewhere else." Shinichi saw Kaito vibrating with excitement.

"So you mean to say that we are going on vacation and our parents set it up so we would spend time with my cousin in America?" Kaito's poker face was slipping at the thought.

"Yup." Shinichi said knowing where this conversation was heading to, "And we are going to be there for a couple of months and they called the schools to have us transfer over there, while we are there."

"Do we get to fly the plane?" Kaito looked hopeful at the thought.

"Yes and we extra people who can fly it if we get too tired and they stocked up on favorites for the flight." He replied with excitement of flying again in his own body and driving too.

Kaito on the other hand began to jump around the classroom showing his impressive gymnastic ability, while preforming some magic tricks. "Yes! Oh my god, Nichi what are we still doing here we need to pack and get going. Vacation here we come!"

Kaito dragged Shinichi out of the room looking like a child who on Christmas, while throwing a goodbye over his back to his childhood friend, the detective and the witch.

At Kaito's house Kaito was already packing what he needed for the trip while Shinichi was just sipping on some coffee, on Kaito's bed smirking at the excitement he had.

"So tell me more about your cousin Richard, Kai."

"Well, he grew up in the circus and is Romanian. His parents were murdered when he was 8 and was taken in by Bruce Wayne. Anyway I know you probably already know this but Bruce is Batman and Richard is Robin. They both know that I am Kaitou Kid, and so was my dad but they don't know about the crows or much about the two of us, since my mom never really spoke about it to them. Oh and Richard doesn't like to be called Richard, so he told us to call him Dick." Kaito was looking at his doves, he didn't know if Bruce had a place for them, so he packed the portable bird house for them.

"Yeah, I did know that just like I know most of the other superheroes identities, although I can kind of see now how no one can figure out that Superman is just Clark Kent, I mean I just put on my dad's old glasses and I was turned into a 7 year old but still it was kind of obvious. It didn't even fool you once you knew Conan better." Shinichi exclaimed a bit frustrated at how blind some people were.

"Yeah that's true, but knowing my mom and how your parents they are probably calling Bruce right now saying that we are going over. _Gasp,_ Shinichi I just thought of the best prank ever! Alright so since everyone knows where Mount Justice is they don't really know how to get in but I am the one who taught Bruce and Dick how to properly hack and they still can't get into my own system, so about we surprise them." Kaito looked so excited at the thought.

Shinichi on the other hand though Kaito was a bit crazier for thinking of the idea but he couldn't help but nod because he thought it would be a good idea too.

"Oh and Kai we need to plan to do something for your task force too they will be worried that haven't heard from you for so long."

"Yes, I know and I have a great plan for that. Kichi, come here." A white dove came out the closet and into Kaito's hand, with a puff of smoke a white card came out with neat handwriting on it. Shinichi read the card.

 _My dear taskforce,_

 _I will not be here for the next couple of months, I'm going to go and visit my little bird and hunt down a crow or two, do not worry, I will be back._

 _Your dear Phantom Thief,_

 _Kaito Kid_

Shinichi cracked a smile before handing the note back to Kaito, where he sent his dove out to deliver the note at the police station.

Shinichi didn't notice Kaito closing in on him until he was right over him, he looked up to see an unreadable face.

"Kai what's wron- _hmph"_ Shinichi was caught off by a pair of lips forcefully pushing closer. He didn't know how long they had kissed but when Kaito pulled back from him, he saw Kaito was on top of him and they were now laying down.

Kaito buried himself on the crook of Shinichi neck and snuggled up closer to him as though he was going to disappear.

"Shinichi please don't disappear on me again and please be careful for now on I know we are going to be out of the country but They have people everywhere, if one of them were to report that you are still alive then they would come after you." Kaito pulled back so that Shinichi could see his face.

"Please be careful, I don't want to lose anyone else to Them." Shinichi saw Kaito's mask was off and that the tears were building up in his eyes remembering his father dying because of Them.

"I know Kai, but don't worry me and Haibara have uncovered a mistake they made which led me to investigate. I found where their main branch is, I went in through the vents and I have enough evidence to bring them down now and that's how I was able to get the antidote for the APTX 4869 from the information that I pulled from their computers." Shinichi looked at Kaito who was wearing a grin now.

"When did all of this happen?"

"Ah, the night we met by accident, I had just gotten out of there and was heading back to Hakase's to give Haibara the information. So getting off that topic, are we going to hide our identities to the other superheroes, because I was thinking you can go in being KID and I dress up the same way except in black?" Kaito just grinned at his idea.

"I already have your own suit packed up, I made on in black a while back wanting to use it one a heist but I decided against it since I don't look as good as I do in the white suit." Shinichi laughed and pushed Kaito off of him.

"Alright come on the sooner we leave the sooner we can pull this off."

Kaito snapped his hands and everything he needed was in his suitcase with a puff of smoke and in his hand.

"Come on Nichi, we must not waist anymore time now. We must plan to make this perfect" Kaito grabbed Shinichi's hand and was out the door.

-On the other side of the world—

The Young Justice just came back from a mission and was being debrief by Batman. Robin was about to speak when a small TV screen came out of the wall and a beautiful woman who looked like she was in Paris popped onto the screen.

" _Ah, B-kun, how are you and how is my adorable, little nephew doing? Oh my, is this the rest of the Team I have been hearing so much about in the news?"_ The woman had a slightly accented English, she was very beautiful and looked very relaxed.

"Why are you calling right now?" Batman said knowing how she was like and decided not to think about where the TV had come from and how she knew where he was.

" _Well you see Kai-chan's boyfriend just got back from a really long case, so me and his parents thought it would be a great idea if the both could have a small vacation, somewhere safe so they could enjoy themselves. And don't worry I left a note on the plane that they both can't do anything illegal while they are in your city."_

Batman pinched his nose, he knew what she meant by illegal. "Okay, but if you want them to be safe why are you sending them to me of all places?"

" _Well Kai-chan hasn't seen his little robin in a while and I know there is no safer place on Earth than with you,"_ the carefree attitude she had vanished and looked at him with serious eyes, _"I know I don't talk much about my family's side job, but there are many people who want Him gone and have come close to achieving it, I want my dove to be safe. Not to mention that Shin-chan has a lot of enemies of his own because of his job as a detective. I already called A about the arrangements."_ Her carefree attitude was back.

"Fine when will they be here?" Batman knew he would lose this battle if he argued so he just accepted it.

" _Hmm, I think that they are flying over there now so I would say in about a day or two if they stop somewhere."_

"Wait, what do you mean by flying exactly?" Robin said knowing that they had a different meaning for flying.

" _Robin-chan how have you grown. What I mean is that they are flying Shin-chan's family's private plane. They both know how to fly a plane and have the license to fly and don't worry we got extra pilots for them too."_

Robin sighed, he thought they were going to come on a normal plane but oh well, though he was a bit worried that two teenage boys were going to fly half across the world on their own. "I've been good thanks Auntie."

" _Well, I got to go Auntie's about to go on a shopping spree with some friends before we go clubbing. Have fun and be careful out there my little prihor, I've lost a dove and a family of robins I do not wish to lose my last robin and dove."_ Her voice was cracking near the end and she looked at them a face full of sadness at the thought of losing them.

"I know, I'll be careful and besides like you said the safest place you know is next to Batman, he'll take care of us." Robin said trying to cheer her up.

" _Oh my nephew is so cute, anyway Batman just know this if my birds ever get seriously hurt you will have more than just my comeback to worry about and you should fear for those who did hurt my birds, even if they are your super-buddies up there, I will get to them too. Anyways bye-bye Robin, I'll come to visit when I'm in the States next time."_ With that the screen went black and the TV went back into the wall.

"Robin go get your stuff from your room and head to the Zeta tubes we will be leaving in 10 minutes, so say goodbye." Batman walked out of the room.

"Hey, Robin, I understand that she was your Aunt and everything but what did she mean by not doing anything illegal?" Wally asked with curiosity, this also made the rest of the team want to know as well.

"Right well, her family is literally made up of thieves, and not the common type that steal money from banks or rob purse, no I mean they are all internationally wanted phantom thieves, although she is no longer a thief but her husband was a thief too but he 'retired' and now her son took up his father's mantle of being a phantom thief." Robin looked over to Wally who had his mouth open, gaping at the fact that his best friend's family had criminals in it.

"Dude, how does that even happen? I mean you're a superhero and your aunt is a phantom thief who marries another thief, and have a son that follows in their footsteps, what happens when your entire family gets together? I mean your all on the opposite side of law." Wally asked wanting to know how that worked out.

The others just felt a bit confused at Robin's family, although Artemis just winced when she remembered every time she ran into her own family that weren't superheroes, they weren't good reunions.

"Well, in my family, we have concept that we are still family no matter where fate may lead us, so we don't really care what you do for a living, we just care for family. Now I got to go and pack, last time I saw my cousin he pulled a lot of pranks on me and I want to get back at him." Robin did his signature crackle and had a mad glint in his eyes, which made the rest of team feel sorry for Robin's cousin.

Batman and Robin were about to leave when they felt a cold shiver go down their backs. They looked at each other and the silent message was heard, they quickly vanished back into their cave to prepare what the dove had in store for them.

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan or Young Justice.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **-Two days later-**

"Ah Nichi, doesn't it feel great to just get away from it all. I mean right now we don't have worry about those damn crows or anyone else coming out to get us, and not to mention you don't have to do any type of case." Kaito was taking in the fresh air and bouncing all over the airport's private hanger.

"Yes well considering we are staying with your cousin the next month or so I don't suppose you have an idea as to how we are going to get into Mt. Justice and if we are going to this right we need to make sure everyone is there, except the Bat and the bird." Shinichi and Kaito had been planning what they were going to prank Robin's team and annoy the Bat and the bird at the same time.

"Ah well, I know for a fact that Alfred is coming right about now." Kaito slowed his speech by the end and was on point when a black car came up in front of them and an old man stepped out of the car.

"Master Kaito and Master Kudo, it is a pleasure to have you two here in the States." Alfred said in a neutral British accent.

"Alfred! It's good to see you, it's been way too long since I last came to visit." Kaito went up and gave the old butler a hug.

Shinichi went up next to Kaito with his luggage and shook the old man's hand, "Pleasure to meet you Alfred, but please call me Shinichi."

"Of course, Master Shinichi."

They put the luggage in the trunk of the car and pulled out the airport and onto the streets of Gotham. At this time of day you can see the city more clearly, because the smoke and smog wasn't covering it up. Kaito saw the street where he and Shinichi needed to get on to get to the Zeta tubes.

"Hey Alfred do mind if me and Shinichi get off here, we want to explore the city a bit and stretch our legs before heading to the Manor." Kaito said in an innocent voice that didn't convince either person in the car, but Alfred only sighed and nodded his head.

"Thank you Alfred and don't worry we will be back by dinner. Oh can you put Shinichi's stuff in the same room as me, I want us to be in the same room" Kaito snapped his fingers making pink smoke appear where he and Shinichi were and making both of them appear outside the car, waving Alfred goodbye, while heading into a chocolate store on the corner of the street.

"Master Bruce and Master Richard will not be happy about this." Alfred sighed and continued his way back to the Manor.

With Shinichi and Kaito, they had entered the chocolate store but came out once they saw the car was out of sight. Kaito grabbed Shinichi's hand and guided him through the maze of the streets until they came to an old telephone booth about 3 blocks away from where they got out. Looking to make sure no one was around Kaito snapped his fingers again making them both appear in matching suits only in different colors.

They entered the booth and Kaito pulled out a small laptop and plugged it into the phone booth somehow.

"Hey Kai, are you sure you know what are doing I mean what if no is there, what would we do just wait until people start to show up?" Shinichi was a bit worried with what they were doing since it was 10 in the morning already.

"Hush up Nichi, of course I know what I'm doing I've been hacking into the Watch Tower for fun and to check up on my little robin of course. Ahh, its been so long since I've seen the little bird." Kaito tapped a couple of keys that made him smirk.

"There done now all we have to do is enter the number and when we arrive it won't announce us and yes I've made sure everyone is there other than Robin, he won't be there until 12 since he comes when it's training with the Team. The rest of them either live there or get there a couple of hours earlier to gossip and do whatever around the mountain, now come on." Kaito dialed the right number for both of them and they disappeared in a small white light.

-At the Mt. Justice-

The Team had gotten up about 2 hours ago and had eaten breakfast together, lucky for them the weekend had just started so they didn't have to worry about school or homework since they had done it all earlier. Wally and Artemis had decided to sleep at the mountain, so the entire team other than Robin was there.

They had settled on watching some TV, or the news to see if there was anything interesting that may be helpful during a mission. Sadly nothing was on, Wally suggested they play some video games together since they still had time before a training session with Black Canary.

None of them had seen Robin or Batman in the past 2 days since they had received the call from the former phantom thief. They also had wondered what Robin's cousin would be like, they all thought he or she, since they didn't really know what gender Robin's cousin was, would be very active like him and would love to do pranks on everyone.

Wally had been texting his best friend the past two days but he couldn't really get anything out of Boy Wonder, even though he knew his identity and his past. All the Boy Wonder would say that he was better off not knowing, which did the opposite to him and it was driving him insane.

The Team gathered on the couch leaving a seat where Robin would sit open, the popcorn was made and the first two players were up. No one noticed the two figures that came out of the Zeta tubes, even Superboy didn't hear the silent footsteps of the two figures.

Shinichi and Kaito came out of the Zeta tubes to see 5 people sitting on the couch playing video games that had just started Kaito held up a finger to his partner in crime to be quiet. Both of them went up to them and sat down in the empty space that was most likely for Robin.

Kaito blushed a bit when Shinichi had pulled him into his lap without warning. No one noticed them, so the two just sat wondering how long it would take for the others to figure out they were there. Both of them began to watch the Team try and beat each other each round, and even grabbed some popcorn without the red head noticing they were taking some from him.

Two hours later and many rounds later, the Zeta tubes went off revealing Robin and Batman, the team turned their heads to the two to greet them.

"Sup, Robin. Where have you been dude we played games without you!" Wally said it a bit dramatically.

Robin chuckled at Wally's tone, when he saw the two figures one the couch sitting next to the team, one of them he knew and the other he guessed was his cousin's boyfriend.

"Well, we were waiting for my cousin and his boyfriend to arrive, and then introduce them to you guys but apparently they beat us to it." Robin face palmed when he saw the confused faces on his friend's faces.

"Robin, what are you talking about no one's here other than the five of us, we never heard the Zeta tube announce anyone but you two and Black Canary when she came 45 minutes ago." Aqualad explained to the bird.

Robin sighed and pointed to the two people next to them that were speaking Japanese at the time. The team looked over and jumped away from the two unknown boys that were in matching suits other than the color. Wally's reaction was the funniest since he threw his popcorn bowl backward making the popcorn go all over him.

"What the hell, dudes, when did these two get here?" Wally said a bit freaked out that the two just turned and smiled to the team and got up, smiling at them. It was a bit disturbing to the rest of the team just how similar the two looked.

"Ah, KID it looks like they finally noticed we were here." The one in black told the figure in white or Kid as he had said.

"I know and it only look them, 2 hours and 10 minutes to figure it out, although Robin it would have been better if you had just greeted us and acted normal. To torture them a bit." KID's smile widened making shivers go down the Team's backs.

"Yes but if I did that we would get nowhere, now why don't you two introduce yourselves to the rest of them." Robin said a bit annoyed that the two got in the mountain almost 2 hours ago and no one noticed.

"Of course," Kaito snapped his fingers and appeared next to Robin with some pink smoke, while Shinichi appeared with blue smoke on the other side, "It is a pleasure to meet my cousin's friends, I am Kaitou KID, an internationally wanted thief and magician." He made a red rose appear for Artemis and Megan, and said "It's also a pleasure to be in a room with such beauties." The two blushed at his flirting.

The one in black stepped forward and bowed a bit and introduced himself, "I am the Night Baron, a detective and this idiot's boyfriend." Pointing to the figure in white, "You may call me Night for short."

He shook each of the Team's hand as a polite greeting, while Kaito was on the side pouting and mumbling how mean his Night was being.

The team introduced themselves before they realized what KID had said.

"Wait! If he is an internationally wanted thief why is he here and not being captured by us or the police?" Artemis asked a bit suspiciously.

"Well, you guys remembered what happened two days ago when my aunt called saying that my cousin was coming over, well the one in white, KID is my cousin and the one in black is apparently a detective and his boyfriend." Robin said a bit confused at how their relationship worked.

"Yup! And like my mom always says birds stick together." Kaito said enthusiastically while making a small robin and a dove appear in their hands.

"Wait, so let me get this straight you are the dove and Robin is the robin that they lady had mentioned during the call." Megan said still unclear what the phrases had meant.

Robin nodded his head, "Yup his mom would call him his little dove since he always was using doves for his tricks and she referred to my family as robins." Robin didn't say any more because he didn't want to remember what had happened all those years ago.

Kaito noticed his cousin sadden at the topic of his family, so before someone had said another word, he threw a small smoke bomb, which made Robin feel if his hair was any different, and it wasn't so he looked to see who the target was. Robin looked over to the team and laughed at what they were wearing and seeing their hair being a different color too.

He tried to hold in his laugh but couldn't just seeing the confused expressions on his friends faces while wearing what they are wearing made it so worth it to lose his poker face. Megan and Artemis had switched outfits and their hair as well, Superboy was wearing Aqualad's clothes, Wally was wearing Superboy's clothes and Aqualad was wearing Kid Flash's suit, and all of their hair matched who they were wearing.

"What, how did you do that and so fast too, I mean it's just not possible to do this!" Artemis said annoyed and frustrated that they all had switched clothes without knowing.

"Ah, ah, ah, Ojou-sama a magician never reveals his secret." Kaito said mysteriously.

Batman cleared his throat to get the young teen's attention. "Kaitou turn them back to normal, and let's go we can discuss this after training."

Kaito nodded and with another snap of his fingers pink smoke covered the Team having them change back and making the two birds disappear as well.

"Now my dear uncle, I was wondering if me and Night-kun here can here train you guys here, and don't say we don't have any experience because with what I do as my job they will have a hard time and this guy behind just attracts the worst kind of trouble and has a really mean kick." Pointing back to Shinichi.

Batman thought about it and thought it wouldn't hurt to see what type of skills the two have in sparing and nodded accepting the offer his nephew had said.

All of them now were heading to the Training Room, to spar as a group against the two.

In the training room Kaito and Shinichi stood at one end of the mat and the rest of the team stood at the other side, Batman stood in the middle and explained the rules.

"If you are knock off the matt, you are out, you may use anything to incapacitate your opponent but you are not allowed to use deadly force. You half an hour to knock these two out or to knock them out of the ring, but if they are still standing by the end then you lose and if they knock you out or incapacitate you or even knock you off the matt then you will be out and will not be able to get back in. Now when walk off this mat the match will begin." Batman turned and walked off and had a bell ring once he did.

The Team immediately went forward for an attack, they spread out so the two would have nowhere to escape. Robin was the first to lunge at his cousin's boyfriend thinking and hoping that the said teen wasn't as good as his cousin when it came to this type of things. Boy was he wrong, Shinichi easily dodged him and began some light sparing of the mixed fighting techniques that, Shinichi had picked up over the years.

Wally then joined Robin in trying to get the guy in black, while the other went for Kaito. All four of them were having a difficult time even laying a hand on him. It was ridiculous at how he was defending himself, out of nowhere doves would appear from their clothes and by now they were all wearing something different and were different colors.

Kaito flipped around show an impressive array of acrobatics, Robin thought that his cousin may be just as good if not better than him at it. Artemis, Aqualad, Megan and Conner were having a tough time even grabbing him. Since every time they would get near he would dodge or he would throw a paint bomb at them.

"Conner, go help Kid Flash and Robin, Artemis gain some distance from KID and get ready to fire, Megan try and use your telekinesis on him to hold him still." Aqualad ordered them when he thought up a change in tactics.

Kaito turned to his own partner and he saw from the corner of his eyes Wally being forced out of the ring via soccer ball. Kaito winced knowing how badly they hurt and they were much more powerful since his boyfriend was no longer in a kitty body.

His attention snapped back to the arrow heading his way, he grinned and thought of a wonderful idea to get the Martian out of the ring since he would have some trouble with her the most. He turned to her and went straight at her, surprising the other two since he had yet to attack directly to them.

He threw a sleeping-gas bomb at her, which got her to inhale since all he had been using was smoke and flash bombs. He saw her slump to the floor while the other two realized what it was and covered their noses.

An arrow came from behind while a kick came from in front, ducking to avoid it he swiped Aqualad's feet from below making him fall back into a roll to get back up. Kaito knew he needed to end this soon if he and Shinichi were to win.

"Night! The Blue Birthday, with a slight twist of monkeys." Kaito shouted to his partner who only nodded and started to head towards him with Robin and Superboy on his tail. The others were a bit confused about what it had meant other than Robin, he only knew that the Blue Birthday was one of the gems that KID had stolen when he first started out, other than that he didn't know how it related to what was happening now.

Robin's eyes widened when he saw both of them with similar grins that would send chills down even the Joker's back. "Wait! Conner don't get to close they are planning something!"

Aqualad jumped back hearing Robin's warning since he was about to attack as well, Conner unfortunately was too late to stop when he heard Robin's warning. Conner tried to stop but fireworks began to go off around him.

The shrill sound of the fireworks made him cover his ears in pain, one of the only times he would curse have heightened hearing. He didn't realize that it was part of the plan to get him to stop moving, he didn't even know what the two foreigners were doing before he found himself in a puff of white smoke standing next to an unconscious Megan and an annoyed looking Kid Flash. He felt something hugging him, and turned around.

Conner gave a cry of anger and began to tear the giant stuffed monkey into pieces, he didn't care that Wally had begun to laugh at the position he was in and he heard a familiar crackle too but he was too busy focusing on tearing the damn monkey apart. The others though knew how much Conner hated monkeys and wondered where the magician kept the giant monkey.

Back in the ring Kaito and Shinichi high fived and laughed at Conner's raged and got out more than half of the Team out now.

"You have 10 minutes left." Batman announced snapping the rest of the Team still inside out of their trance.

"Separate them and don't let them have the chance to catch you off guard you two, and be careful." Aqualad said in a serious voice, he didn't want to lose to some random strangers even if one of them was Robin's cousin. Artemis and Robin nodded knowing what Aqualad was thinking, they didn't want to lose to them either.

Kaito turned to Shinichi with a gleeful expression on his face, "Ne, Night-kun can I take care of the rest with my special?"

"Hmm, why not, but do keep it below a level 3, and within the range of the ring. I know only three people, myself included, who can probably handle a higher level than that won't get mentally damaged and need to see a shrink."

"That's perfect, I was only thinking of going to level 2, since they are heroes and this is their first time experiencing my special, I don't want their mentors after me for some odd reason." Shinichi nodded to Kaito and got behind him. Kaito brought out a large white ball that had the #2 in black ink.

"Now!" Aqualad had signaled the other two to begin and attack before whatever KID had in his hand would go off. All three began their charge to the two on the other side of the ring.

Kaito threw the ball into the middle of the ring, when he saw the three had reached it. The center of the ring was enveloped with a white smoke, and one could see what was happening to the three. Megan, Conner, Wally and Batman all saw KID knock on the smoke where a cloud-like door appeared. KID opened it as though it was any other door and walked in. Night on the other hand chose not to go in and wait until KID had finished.

They didn't know what was going on, on the inside of the white cloud but they definitely heard what was happening or what they thought was happening. Artemis screamed, Robin yelped and Aqualad groaned.

Then the smoke began to change colors, they heard an elephant, a hawk, a lion, and they heard some random flapping noises. Each member of the Team outside the ring were wondering what was going on and if their friends would be okay, even Batman was a bit worried since he didn't know if his ward would come out unscathed.

Lights were coming out of the smoke but they couldn't see any figure or where the source was from, then they heard someone's fingers snap. The smoke began to lessen and it became clearer to see what had happened to the three teens that were left. Night moved from his spot knowing it was now safe to move from his spot.

In the center KID stood grinning like a madman and had three unconscious figures lying before him. Wally looked closely at the figures that were there assuming they were his teammates, but once he got a good look at what happened he was on the floor howling with laughter, and happy that he wasn't one who got what they had gotten. Megan was trying to cover up some giggles and Conner just raised an eyebrow but had a small smirk on his face at the situation.

Batman on the other knew this was perfect blackmail material, and it was what Robin's Aunt would love to have pictured. He was already sending Alfred and Chikage the pictures.

Robin still had has his mask on but his hair was somehow longer and he was wearing makeup, but the funniest thing was that he was wearing a puffy blue ball gown, that somehow fit him perfectly. Artemis had her hair style with curls and a small bun, while wearing a light green ball gown. Aqualad sadly was in the same state as the other two except he was wearing a wig and had a yellow ball gown on him.

"KID I think you out did yourself this time, I mean sure it was less people but Robin does look like a girl. How did you even have each of their sizes?" Night said as he was observing his boyfriend's work with the three. He reached into the inside pocket and pulled out some smelling salts that would wake them up.

"My dear boyfriend, you should know by now that a magician never reveals his secrets." Kaito said as Shinichi moved on to wake up Artemis and then Robin.

Robin was confused when he woke up with Night above him and Wally's laughter coming from somewhere in the cave, then he saw how Artemis and Aqualad looked. Robin looked down and was horrified at what his cousin had put him in.

"KID this is worse than the outfit you put me in last time, I'm never going to live this down now." Robin just fell back and covered face in embarrassment.

KID chuckled, "Well my little bird, it was either that or the other suits that I have, but I'm saving those for later when we are in the house or out seeing the crimes of the city and I can go full out."

Robin shivered at what his cousin would do to him but felt worse for the criminals knowing that Kaito would not let them off easily. He felt someone put a hand on his shoulder, he moved his arms to see it was Night with a small reassuring smile.

"Don't worry I'll keep him in line, unless it's some random crook or villain, and if he doesn't behave he'll be sleeping on the couch and I know of another punishment that his mother told me the other day."

 _Gasp._ "She didn't tell you about _that_ did she?! She told me that she would never mention it again after she let Ahoko know!" Kaito looked to his boyfriend in terror, when he just smirked and nodded his head.

All color had left KID's face which made everyone wonder what his mother had told the other to make such a reaction, even Robin didn't know. Robin felt reassured at his cousin's reaction to whatever made him like that.

Batman interrupted before anyone could question what it was, since he and Alfred had been informed years ago, "Good job, not many can stand against KID for that long or Night for that matter, you have the rest of the day off but training with Canary will start up again tomorrow."

The Team nodded, and headed out of the room to clean up, before they were stopped by Night saying "Wait."

The Team turned and was a bit confused when they saw Night turning to KID, "KID, clean them up right now or," Night leaned in to whisper something in KIDs ears. KID visibly perked up and nodded, he snapped his fingers and the Team was surrounded by smoke again. When it cleared they were back to normal without a single hair out of place. Robin and the rest of the Team were pleased they didn't need to get cleaned now, and a small chirping sound drew Robin's attention to find a small red robin on his head. It brought a small smile to the young bird.

"Come on guys it's time to get some food, I'm starving." Wally's stomach replied with a loud grumble from his own stomach.

"You're always hungry Kid Mouth." Artemis said, starting their usual banter.

"What should I cook today," Megan looked towards Robin and asked, "Robin do you know what your cousin might like to eat right now?"

"Actually I thought that KID could cook, I mean if that's okay with you guys?" The last part was a bit hesitant on his part but perked up when everyone just nodded.

"Thanks I'll ask him right now," Robin turned around to see his cousin and Night in a deep conversation, both of them had serious looks and neither looked happy about something.

"Hey, KID," Both stopped talking and turned to him, "I was wondering if you could cook today?" KID brightened at the thought of cooking and Robin was happy that his cousin was smiling again, whatever the conversation was he would ask them later, but for now he wanted to eat his cousin's cooking.

"Of course, I can cook today. Now Night and I are going to head to the kitchen and see if everything I need is there." KID grabbed Night's hand and dragged him out of the training room.

"How does he know where the kitchen is?" Megan asked a bit confused.

Robin turned to her and winced at the question, "Megan he is an internationally wanted phantom thief that likes to break in to building and steal jewels, _for fun,_ from what I can tell, I asked him once how he knew, and let's just say its best not to know."

"Alright." Megan said a bit depressed at the answer. "I'm going to go check if they need any help cooking then." Megan flew off in the direction of the kitchen.

The Team just went to relax by the TV and got comfortable on the couch, they saw Batman walking to the Zeta tubes, when Robin stopped him with one sentence.

"KID's in the kitchen cooking right now." They all saw Batman freeze and turn around to head towards the room he kept there to do work. The rest of the Team turned to Robin with their mouths gapping at what had just aspired.

"Dude, now I have to know how good your cousin's cooking is." KF said in a serious voice to his best friend, who was wearing a smirk.

Megan came back into the room and sat on the couch, looking a bit down.

"Hey Megan, what's wrong?" Artemis asked.

"I went to ask if they needed help, but Night just said they were okay and he didn't want me to watch how KID cooks, and mumbled something about laughing like a mad scientist or something." When she finished, the air was filled with mad laughter coming from the kitchen along with the sound of thunder and other sounds that the Team didn't want to know what it was.

Wally turned back to Robin, "Dude, Rob, he sounds worse than the Joker, and that is saying something." The laughter increased and Wally felt a shiver going down his back and thought maybe it wasn't worth eating KID's food if he sounded like that.

- **1 ½ hours later-**

The laughter and the weird sounds finally had gone silent, they turned to the sound of the kitchen's door opening to see KID and Night there.

"Well, foods is ready, come and get it." KID said with a small satisfying smile on his face.

Batman came from where he was and immediately went into the kitchen, Robin soon broke from the group knowing that if he didn't get there soon it would be gone by Wally and his teammates.

Seeing both bats go, the Team went in the kitchen to see it spotless and what looked like first rate dishes set up on the table and around the kitchen. They didn't see Batman but they did see Robin, KID and Night already sitting down and eating.

Wally sped to the table with different plates all around him, he look the first bite and he felt like his taste buds had gone to heaven. "Dude, this is the best food I've ever had, and I have had a lot of food."

The rest of the Team agreed. When they finished eating Batman said it was time to go.

"See ya, I hope we do meet again, although if I get bored enough you will definitely be seeing us again." KID smirked and stepped into the Zeta tubes that beamed them to the Bat Cave.

"Don't worry, I'll be there to make sure he doesn't take it too far." Night said before he was gone to.

"I'll see you guys later." Robin waved good bye to his friends before stepping in himself and leaving nothing more than the small hum of the beams.

 **Omake**

 **-At the Manor—**

"No." A stern voice said.

"But why I mean it's not like we're going to do anything." A whine came from a teen with messy hair.

"No."

"Oh, come on he's not like that, I told my mom I would behave on this trip and she gave me the rules, see here, you know what happens if I break one of her rules."

"…"

"I promise not to go above anything PG-13, please I haven't seen him in weeks and even before that we couldn't do anything, at least give us this."

"…"

"I promise to follow whatever rules you have for the house and behave as much as I can."

"Fine."

"Yes!" The Kaito jumped up and hug his adopted uncle.

On the side three figures stood to the side just watching the conversation, Dick was laughing at how his cousin was pleading, Shinichi was amused by it and had a small smile, and Alfred was entertained by the whole ordeal.

Dick then turned to Kaito interrupting his celebration and asked, "Where did you get the robin, I thought you only had white doves?"

Kaito turned to his cousin with a serious expression, "I honestly don't know." He broke into a bigger grin before dragging Shinichi out of the room and to theirs.

"Then how?" Dick confused at the answer.

"Dick it's better not to know." Bruce shook his head at his ward before leaving to his study to do some paperwork.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan or Young Justice.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **-The next day—**

Shinichi woke up to Kaito cuddling up to him, and Alfred walking in to wake them up for the day. It was Sunday, tomorrow they had to go to school, but today Bruce and Dick were going to show them around Gotham, since he had never been here before and they wanted to make sure that we knew our way around the city while they were there.

"Master Shinichi, it is time to get up, please do wake up Master Kaito as well. Breakfast shall be ready in 30 minutes." Alfred left, the room leaving him to wake Kaito up.

Sighing he gently began to kiss Kaito, he drew back a bit and whispered in his ears, "Kai it's time to get up, Alfred already came in and we don't want Bruce to come in here now do we."

Kaito groaned at the thought but got up anyways. "Ne, Nichi, how are you awake right now, usually I have to bribe you to get up with coffee?"

"Jetlag, I'm not really used to the time zone change yet." He answered truthfully.

"Now let's go shower and head down to eat before someone else comes in." Shinichi said getting out and dragging Kaito to the bathroom.

Downstairs Shinichi and Kaito entered the dining room to see Bruce and Dick all ready for today's tour.

"Well what do you two have planned for us today?" Kaito said as he sat down and began to eat his eggs.

"Well, we were planning to show you the mall, some great places to eat, for Shinichi we also planned for you to visit the station and a couple of really good book stores we have here, and for Kaito we also have planned to go to the park, so he could run around for a while, and we also have a couple of chocolate shops here that you might like." Dick said seeing both of them look happy with what they have planned, although he was a bit worried with Kaito having unlimited access to sugar.

"And after all that we are going to the office to pick up a couple of things and we'll have lunch somewhere, private too." Bruce said not looking up from his newspaper.

"That sounds great actually, especially not a lot of people are supposed to know the Shinichi is back." Kaito mumbled the last part quietly. Bruce and Dick glanced at each other wondering what that was supposed to mean, they nodded in deciding they would find out later.

"Yeah, hopefully it's a peaceful day though." Shinichi said, Dick chuckled at his comment, it was Gotham it was never peaceful here.

"I know what you mean Nichi but don't worry I'm here I counter your curse, and that reminds me we should tell the other two about it." Kaito had a thoughtful expression on his face.

"I'm _not_ cursed Kaito." Shinichi said glaring at Kaito, he did not want to believe he was cursed.

"Yes you are, even _Akako_ commented on it." Kaito countered back before turning to the other two at the table to explain what he had meant. "Shinichi here has been running into dead bodies ever since he could remember, although when he was young it was because his dad was always watching him when the police called for Kudo's assistance, but now he goes barely 3 days without running into a murder case or two."

Bruce knew that Shinichi was a homicide detective and was well known in Japan but he didn't really know the extent of his involvement with cases until now. Dick on the other hand was shocked that Shinichi had been around so much death and that he wasn't even the cause of it, though he still thought it was cool how he would catch the murderer every time.

"It's not my fault and I'm not cursed, beside if I was then explain then why it when I'm with you nothing ever happens?" Shinichi said.

"Because I counter the curse apparently." Kaito said a bit smug.

Shinichi just stuck out his tongue childishly at his boyfriend teasing him.

"Master Bruce the car is ready, you may leave at any time." Alfred had just walked back in to hear the explanation Kaito had given.

"Thank you Alfred, well we should get going before the day is over." Bruce said mentally tucking away the information he had just learned and hoped nothing would happen today.

"So you're telling me that every day in his classes he pranks everyone there, and that they are so used to it that they barely ever react anymore?" Dick was trying really hard not to laugh at what Shinichi had just told him about Kaito.

"Yup and his childhood friend Aoko, chases him around the room with a mop sometimes to, if he goes too far with his pranks or he peeks at her." Shinichi said while looking over at his pouting boyfriend.

"Hey you try being hit by that mop and see how you feel, it can't be worse than Ran's punches?" He said trying to turn the situation onto his boyfriend.

"No I'm pretty sure that she is worse considering that she is the karate champion and if she does get mad enough she can punch through a couple of walls." Shinichi winced at the memory when he was Conan and Sonoko had kept encouraging her.

They were walking around in the mall and Dick was showing him some of the stores they may like, on the way to the mall Bruce and Dick had shown them which streets to avoid, like Crime Alley. Shinichi was the only one wearing a hat to cover his face, and Dick was wearing some sun glasses too.

"So Shinichi, why have you been away for so long and why don't you want anyone to know that you are back?" Dick had been wondering why ever since he found out who he was and what they had said during breakfast too.

Both Kaito and Shinichi tensed at that and were quiet, Bruce and Dick glanced at each other thinking that it was something serious and both of them are most likely involved.

"Well you see about a year and half ago when I had gone into hiding when 'they' saw my face and I saw something I wasn't supposed to see, they think I am dead. So for the past year and a half I've been investigating on my own and now I have enough evidence to do so." Shinichi looked towards Kaito and put a hand on his shoulder.

Kaito looked over, a silent message was sent and he nodded, he knew that they were going to be okay. He moved his thoughts onto brighter thoughts.

"Why haven't you brought the evidence in to the police then?" Bruce was curious to see if they would slip any more information.

"Well, you see there about only 5 officers that I do trust with this information but this case has the CIA and the FBI on it. I've been working with them on it, but of course they only know me by my aliases that I've been using." Conan was a really good cover but it was really annoying when the others would treat him as a real child.

Bruce was surprised that both the CIA and the FBI are involved with the case but that also meant that whatever Shinichi had seen had been a part of something big. He narrowed his eyes when he had said 'they,' it meant that it was more like a group or an organization.

Dick was thinking along the same lines, but he also was wondering why Kaito tensed too, Dick put his thoughts to the side thinking that Shinichi must have told him everything or that Kaito had figured it out and forced it out of Shinichi.

"Hey," Kaito said interrupting their train of thoughts, "Are we going to be meeting more of your friends Bruce and can we visit our little bird's friends again they are so much fun to mess with, and I have some new disguises that I want to use on them." Kaito was trying to direct their attention somewhere else and hopefully it had worked, he didn't want them to know anything else.

"It depends on how you behave, and if they are lucky they might never meet you." Bruce didn't mind if he had met the league, he thought would be funny to see how they would react to the thief's pranks and introduction.

Dick cracked a smile at the thought of his cousin meeting the rest of the league.

"So are we going to walk around some more or are we going to go to lunch soon?" Shinichi felt his stomach growl, he looked to his watch to see it was already half past one.

"Yeah, let's go. There's a place not too far from here that we can eat in private." Bruce said pointing to the opposite direction where they were coming from. Bruce knew of the change of topic was on purpose, all it meant to him was that whatever the two are involved in is dangerous, he just didn't know what it was, yet.

 **After lunch, Gotham City Central Park**

"Kaito stop acting like a six year old on a sugar high, we are almost there." Shinichi couldn't contain Kaito's excitement when he had heard they were going to the park after lunch.

"B-b-but, Nichi, at the park we can play soccer and I can do my magic tricks as much as I can with a crowd, how can you not be excited, I mean it's going to your first time out since you came back, don't tell me that you are _not_ excited too." Kaito said looking over to his boyfriend that looked a bit tense but he could tell that he was excited too.

"What do you mean? Couldn't Shinichi go out if had an aliases, I mean he has been uncover for so long without getting caught right?" Dick interrupted, both of them jumped a bit, they didn't remember they weren't alone.

Both Bruce and Dick had been in the car across from them, they were so wrapped up in their own conversation they accidently let something slip again.

Kaito winced before saying, "He could, but what I mean is that it's his first time going out as himself and not as his aliases. Even when we started to go out I couldn't do anything then show that we were friends or even family sometimes if people got confused enough."

"I know you two have probably gone undercover before, it's not the same if you are acting like someone else and you can't be yourself." Shinichi knew he wasn't telling the truth but it was close enough to the truth as he could get, he didn't want to have these two involved with them if they could help it.

Bruce and Dick nodded, although Bruce had felt both of them holding something back but didn't know what. He was going to find out eventually but he would let the two come to him when they were ready, then again they did come here for a small vacation.

The car stopped and Kaito was out of the car before the door even opened. Shinichi sighed and thanked Alfred before running off to get his childish boyfriend. Dick followed him thinking whatever Kaito was going to do was going to be fun or was going to get them into trouble.

Kaito set of to the playground where most people would at, he wanted an audience for his magic, and he didn't wait for the others since he knew they would be right behind him. It had been years since he last did this, the last time was when he had just finished his first year in junior high.

His smile widened when he saw the park was full, he pulled out two of his smoke bombs and threw it. Pink smoke erupted where he wanted, he heard a couple of people shout out in fear that made a small frown appear on his face. This city had its problems but he was going to bring a little fun to this city.

Shinichi, Dick and Bruce caught up to see almost the entire park enthralled by Kaito's performance, the kids were up in front to see his magic. Doves were appearing from a puff of smoke all over the small stage that Kaito had somehow managed to get. The three just stood back and let the magic appear.

Kaito saw off to the side Shinichi, Dick and Bruce, a small smile crept onto his face.

"I need an assistant for my next trick, I need someone who is above this height." Kaito raised his hand to about the height of his cousin. Many hands were up in the air, but there was only one person he wanted to be on the stage right now. He chose a girl brown hair and green eyes.

"Oh my Ojou-sama, what you are wearing will not due for this trick right now." He announced to the crowd. He took out a small handkerchief, the crowd look confused before they felt the wonder when he began to unfold the handkerchief. He threw it over the girl, he snapped his fingers and with a small poof and it disappear.

The crowd clapped when they saw the girl had been changed into a light green sundress and her make-up and hair all done.

"Thank you my dear, now I need you to hold this dove," a small dove appeared in her hand, "Now I need you all to count to the count of three, and on the count of three you will be replaced by another person and a different bird." Kaito turned to the crowd and repeated what he said to the girl.

"ONE."

"TWO."

"THREE!"

White smoke came around and cleared quickly, in place of the girl was three people. The audience was amazed and began to cheer at the trick he had just done.

Shinichi, Dick and Bruce had been standing on the side when white smoke had consumed them, when the smoke cleared they found themselves standing next to Kaito on stage and each of them had different animals with them. Dick had a small robin, Shinichi had a small black rabbit, and Bruce had a Rottweiler puppy with him. The girl had appeared back next to her parents with a smile on her face.

The crowd began to applaud once again, "Thank you ladies and gentlemen, I thank you for giving your time today and may the rest of your day be peaceful." Kaito bowed and made the animals and the stage disappear.

A scream tore through the crowd, along with a yell, "He's dead!"

Kaito turned to Shinichi with an annoyed face, "I thought that I was supposed to prevent the curse, dammit."

"Well it has been a while, hehe." Shinichi had a sheepish expression on his face and scratched the side of his face.

"Ugh, Nichi you are absolutely hopeless." Kaito rubbed his head making it messier than before.

 **Disclaimer:** **I do not own Detective Conan or Young Justice.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Gotham PD had cleared out the park and were now questioning Kaito, about his show. They already had 3 other suspects, the victim was a 23 year old, Aaron Davis, who was out with his girlfriend, and 2 of their friends. Apparently they were taking a break from their studies and had planned to spend the day at the park before going out for the night.

The police had questioned almost everyone, before they had gotten up to Kaito, but by then Shinichi had already examined the crime scene and was analyzing who had done it. Bruce and Dick watched silently from the sidelines wanting to see how the detective worked.

"Officer, is this really necessary? I mean, I'm here on vacation with my boyfriend visiting my cousin, and not even a couple days here and I'm being questioned about a murder after doing a small magic show." Kaito was a bit irritated by the police questioning him at this point, he had already told them what had happened, why can't they just let him go.

"I'm sorry sir, we just want to make sure we have everything before we move on. May I ask where your family is?" The officer was new, Kaito could tell that much by the slight trembling in the man's hands. Kaito decided to let the guy off since he was new and it would be his first time seeing Shinichi work, since he gotten back. Pointing over to where his cousin and uncle were at, the officer paled a bit at who was pointing to.

"They are right over there," Bruce and Dick were standing off to the side where people wouldn't notice them, "Sorry, about them, they don't want the paparazzi to catch hold of them, being out and about right now."

"No it's fine, s-sir." The officer couldn't help but stutter when he saw that the teen in front of him was related to Bruce Wayne, the White Knight of Gotham City.

Shinichi had been looking closely at the reactions of the four who had been with the victim. The victim, Jake Anderson, was a pre-med major and was poisoned by potassium cyanide. The smell of bitter almonds was left on the body when he went to examine the body before the police arrived. The drink the man had was on the side spilling out onto the sidewalk and quickly drying.

"Hey get away from there!" He turned to see an older man with glasses and a mustache, his hair was brown and he reminded Shinichi, of Megure-keibu back at home.

"Sorry detective, I just kind of jumped into to the investigation, I'm used to this happening wherever I go. I'm one of the high school detectives from Japan." Shinichi said hopefully the man had heard of them.

The man was about to speak when another voice interrupted them.

"Gordon, it's great to see you again, how's Barbra doing?" Bruce had come up from behind with Dick right next to him.

"Hello Bruce, it's been a while. Barbara is doing fine thank you." Gordon greeted the man. "I suspect that you know about the kid right next to me?"

"Yes, actually, he is Dick's cousin's boyfriend. Both of them have come from Japan to spend a bit of time here in the States." A small smile appeared on his face.

"If this is the boyfriend, where is the cousin?" Gordon looked around to see, only to see another teen right next to the one who investigating the crime scene. Gordon could help but be surprised at how much the two looked alike.

"Are they related, because as far as I can tell they could be long lost twins?" Gordon heard Dick snicker from behind him and saw the two teens look at him with deadpanned expressions.

'They must get that a lot.' He thought.

Shinichi was the one who answered, "No we aren't related in anyway, but our parents did find it funny that both of us looked so much alike. Then again our dads did look somewhat alike, enough to get by as brothers at times." He turned saying the last part to Kaito.

"Ah please forgive our rudeness, we haven't been introduced. I am Kaito Kuroba, a magician extraordinaire, and this little guy's cousin." Kaito had walked over and put his elbow onto Dick's head and leaning on him, ignoring his cousin's 'hey!'

Dick had ducked not soon after only to see Kaito in the same position as though he hadn't moved, he didn't see any string and looked around to see how his cousin was doing the trick.

Shinichi coughed into his hand getting Gordon's attention again, "Sorry about him, you get used to it after a while. I'm Shinichi Kudo, high school detective, it's a pleasure to meet you Gordon."

Gordon recognized the name, his daughter had mentioned him, a couple years back when she had heard about him on the news about the murder on a plane to America. He remembered that about a year ago the detective also disappeared for some reason.

"I would appreciate it if you didn't give anyone else my name, I do want too many people knowing that I am back and that I am here right now." Shinichi pleaded hoping the man wouldn't give him away.

Gordon nodded thinking the kid didn't want to the paparazzi to get wind of him being in town when he just wanted to relax, but somehow he felt that, that wasn't the case. "Okay, I'll make sure the press doesn't get wind of you being here, but for now this is a crime scene and we need to figure out who did this." Gordon was referring to his officers and himself, but he found himself standing next to the suspects with the teen detective asking the questions.

Gordon, Bruce, Kaito, Dick and the rest of the officers were amazed at how Shinichi worked. They had never really seen any teenage detectives, Shinichi ignored those around him and had a neutral expression on his face.

Shinichi went over the information he had gather from the three that were with the victim. The girlfriend, Elizabeth Madison, had been a year younger than him and studying to become a lawyer, the other two friends were around the same age.

The first friend was female with black hair and green eyes, named Maggie Garcia, she had been his friend since middle school apparently; she was studying business.

The last suspect was a male, Kyle Hayes, he had been friends with the victim since sometime in high school. He had been studying in medicine as well but was looking to be a child's physician than a doctor.

Shinichi smirked, like a cat that had caught its prey, when he found out who was the murderer, he had all the evidence that it was that person, now all he needed was a confession.

Kaito saw this look and announced to the others, "Hmm, looks like Nichi has found out who done it, you guys are in for a real treat. Once Shinichi knows who it is he always gets the truth out and he always gets a confession.

Bruce, Dick and Gordon had looked over to see what Kaito had been talking about and could see it in Shinichi's eyes. The fierce blue eyes, looked as though they could see into your very soul and know what you had done. Anyone would have confessed to what they had done if they were up against him.

One confession later, the police were leaving with Kyle Hayes for the charge of murder, the two women left to grieve in peace after a long day; Gordon was the one who stayed behind with the Bruce, Dick, Kaito and Shinichi.

"That was some good work, lad." Gordon held out his hand to shake it, "That was one of the fastest murder investigations I had ever seen. Good job."

Shinichi smiled and shook his hand. "Thank you, it was nothing, I just didn't want someone who was innocent sent to jail."

"Aw, you're so sweet Nichi, now since this is over can we go. It's been a long day and honestly after this I don't think Alfred would be happy if we came late to dinner." Kaito said looking back over to his uncle.

"Your right, it's already 4:43 p.m. we should start heading back to the Manor." Bruce said, they had enough time to head to the office quickly and get the work he needed for that day.

He turned to Gordon, "Well Jim, it was nice seeing you again, and hopefully we meet soon."

"As long as it's not at a murder again." Kaito murmured, sending an annoyed glare at his boyfriend who sent him a sheepish smile and a look that said it wasn't his fault.

Saying their goodbyes, Bruce had gone to get the car since he was the one who was driving them around all day. Dick and Kaito rushed to see who got in the front seat first, while Bruce and Shinichi had quietly followed behind with small smiles on their faces.

"You know I didn't even figure it out that fast, you are a brilliant detective." Bruce said, surprising Shinichi, he hadn't really talked to the man.

"Thanks, it was nothing really. I think this one of the easiest case I've worked on, in a while." Shinichi remember the last case he had been on as Conan. Back in Japan they would still try to keep him out of the case, but he would always find a way around it.

They reached the car when Shinichi's phone went off, he paled a bit at the ring tone. "Um, Bruce do mind if I take this, it's a bit important."

Bruce nodded and got into the driver's seat, Kaito was pouting in the back seat when he saw Shinichi pick up his phone and moved away from the car.

He couldn't hear the conversation but he knew that Shinichi was a bit pale and looked upset. Shinichi returned to the car 5 minutes later, silent. He closed up, he didn't talk to anyone and when he ask what had happened he would say it was nothing.

The car ride was silent and awkward, when they reached the office Bruce said he would be right back, he only needed to pick up some papers. They car was silent until Kaito turned Shinichi.

"Okay tell me what is happening right now, ever since that phone call you've been quiet and grim." Kaito looked to Shinichi with a serious look.

"It was nothing, you don't have to worry about-" Shinichi was cut off when Kaito interrupted him.

"Don't you dare say it was no one, if it was no one then you wouldn't be like this unless it was something serious." Shinichi turned to Kaito, and flinched at the expression his boyfriend was giving him.

"You don't need to worry about it, I can handle it." Trying to get Kaito off the subject.

"No, we told each other everything and we said we would get this together, so whatever is bothering yo-"

"No! I don't want you to get _involved with this right now! I can handle it."_ Shinichi didn't even know he slipped back into Japanese, but he saw the hurt expression on his face. Shinichi just turned and started out the window.

When Bruce came back he saw Dick quiet and fidgeting in his seat and the other two not talking to each other. Not wanting to ask right now he just started up the car and drove back to the Manor.

Kaito was out of the car and disappearing into the house, while Shinichi looked like he was going to go after him before deciding to go to their room instead.

"What happened?" Bruce looked to his son.

"Honestly, I don't know, but I know it had something to do with the phone call the Shinichi got before we left the park. I also think it had to do something with the case that made him go undercover." Dick said with some worry for his cousin.

Both went into the house hoping the two teens would tell them what was wrong and that both would be okay.

.~. . . . .~.

- **From an unknown location-**

"Looks like my silver bullet-kun is taking a vacation with his little phantom."

"Why did you take me here? And who is the silver bullet and the phantom you're talking about?"

"That's none of your concern. What I want is for you to alert the kid what is about to go down."

"What are you talking about?" Faking confusion into her voice, 'shit, don't tell me that she knows who I am.'

"Oh, please Kir, you and I both know who you really are, this place is secured by me personally. What I want is for you to alert the kid that we are moving in 15 days." Vermouth looked over to the NOC CIA agent with a smirk.

"I don't know if you can tell or not but I want to put an end to this and soon."

"Why?"

She looked outside of the window to see the rest of Tokyo's lights, it was a sight like no other, and then she spoke, "A secret makes a women, women." She got up and handed a small piece of paper to her, "This is the phone he is using now, he may sound different by just tell him what's on the back of that piece of paper."

Kir looked down to see the name and number of Kudo Shinichi, confusion etched onto her face. 'Wasn't he the detective that Gin killed the other year?' She turned to ask Vermouth what did a dead detective have to do with anything but she was met with an empty room.

She didn't trust Vermouth but right now she didn't have a choice, the organization was going to make their move soon and this would be there only chance to take them all down. She picked up the phone that was on the counter on the phone and dialed the number.

She didn't have to wait long, until the other person picked up.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan or Young Justice.**


End file.
